Together No Matter What!
by tqtruong95
Summary: What is it like when both of you are famous. How is the love life gonna work? What will happen? Can they have the courage to become themselves? Find it in this story! Please Read and Review...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Paparazzi **

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

It was 10:30 am in the morning. Geo Stelar, a young boy who saved Earth 3 times in a row has a summer vacation. He's just reading magazines and books about space…because there's nothing else to do.

"Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis "I am so BORED!"

"Yeah, well go out or something…I just want to stay home" replied Geo

"Sigh, I'll just go lawn-mowing then" Omega-Xis went to the lawn mower and started dashing off, and then there was a crash.

"Omega-Xis!" yelled Kelvin

"My EM Wave Project…Grrrr" Kelvin was furious.

"Um uhhhhh, I'll give ya 500 bucks to forget about everything" Omega-Xis grinned

"1,000" replied Kelvin

"Bu-but, I don't have that kind of money!" Omega-Xis yelled "…Oh wait, hold on a sec"

Omega-Xis went back to Geo's Room.

"Hey Geo, you got 1,000 bucks you can lend me?" asked Omega-Xis

"Sorry Omega-Xis, I don't get that much money you know" Geo replied whose still reading his book.

"Look how about an exchange?" asked Omega-Xis

"What kind of exchange?" Geo raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm…how about I take you somewhere?" Omega-Xis said

"Where exactly…" Geo replied

"Uhhh…the um hmmm…*ding*" Omega-Xis got an idea

"The new awesome museum at Wilshire Hills"

Geo liked the idea of going there, it's full of space, stars, spaceships, and you can actually go into space just like at Amaken, but there's more planets.

"Fine, but you better take me there" said Geo

"Yeah yeah, I will, now give me the loot" Omega-Xis rushed.

"Alright, alright, here" Geo replied

He gave him all of his allowance to Omega-Xis.

"Can't you still pay me back Omega-Xis?" asked Geo

"Yeah, here I'll give you 500" Omega-Xis gave Geo 500 Zennys

"I guess that's fair" replied Geo

"Omega-Xis!" yelled Kelvin "I've been waiting for like 10 minutes!"

"Co-coming Kelvin!" replied Omega-Xis "Look I got to run, right so we go tomorrow, invite one of your friends or something"

Omega-Xis left and gave Kelvin the Zennys

"Sigh, you borrow this from Geo didn't you Omega-Xis?" asked Kelvin who's raising his eyebrows.

"Um uhhh of course not Kelvin!" Omega-Xis yelled nervously.

"Well, I'll pay him back, but you owe him one" replied Kelvin

"Of course, I already told the kid that I'm taking him to this museum at Wilshire Hills" Omega-Xis said.

"Oh you mean the new WAZA museum?" asked Kelvin

"Yeah whatever it is" Omega-Xis felt irritated at the idea of going to the museum "Well, you only need to pay the kid 500 Zennys, causes I already paid him half"

"Alright, well then, I have to go to work, so I'll see you tonight." Kelvin said.

"Ok see you later" Omega-Xis went back to Geo's room.

"What did dad say?" asked Geo

"Nothing, well ya ready to go or what?" asked Omega-Xis

"Um, is it just gonna be the two of us?" Geo asked

"Well, who else do you wanna invite?" asked Omega-Xis "Your girlfriend Sonia?"

"Omega-Xis!" Geo blushed "She's not my girlfriend!!!"

But you admit she's cute…go back to that time.

_Flashback_

"Sonia looks pretty cute don't you think so?" asked Hope

"She's pretty weird though" replied Geo

"_She's pretty weird though_" Hope tried to act like him "You make it sound like you know everything about her"

"Wh-WHAT!"

_End Flashback_

"Bu-but well I…" Geo still blushing couldn't say anything.

"Mhmm, well I'll go give her the invite, just stay put, and go get dress or whatever you humans have to do" replied Omega-Xis

"Wait, Omega-Xis!" yelled Geo

It was too late; Omega-Xis went out to look for Sonia to give her the message.

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to see her again" thought Geo "Hopefully Prez doesn't say anything…"_

**Sonia's House**

"Sigh, nothing to do, except watch TV" Sonia was in boredom land apparently.

"Well, maybe something interesting will happen" said Lyra

"Hopefully though…" replied Sonia

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Open up will ya?"

"I bet you that's Omega-Xis" Lyra can tell how rude Omega-Xis can be.

"I wonder what he wants" said Sonia

"Yes Omega-Xis?" asked Sonia.

"_Good Morninggg" _Omega-Xis said dully "Would you like to go to the WAZA Museum at Wilshire Halls"

"Um uhhh well" Sonia was stuttering because Geo never asks Sonia on a date before, it's usually Sonia who always have to make the move.

"I don't have all day, just answer already!" yelled Omega-Xis _"*Mumble* I will never understand humans"_

"What was that Omega-Xis?" Lyra said in a furious tone.

"Um uh nothing, well anyway, your answer?"

"Alright, what time do we have to be there?" asked Sonia

"How about… now?" Omega-Xis said "Well see you there"

"Wa-wait!" Omega-Xis left before Sonia could say anything.

"Sigh, well let's take the Wave Road there" said Sonia

"Right, I'll go give a thump or two on Omega-Xis"

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

She left and took the wave road to Geo's House.

"I hope Geo isn't too surprise that we got there quite fast" said Harp Note….

**That was Chapter 1 everyone! I hope you liked it. Hopefully, this one will be longer than the other story. Well Chapter 2 is coming soonnnnnnnnn!!!!**

**So Stay Tune Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Date**

**Geo's Room**

"Argh" Geo was irritated "Where is Omega-Xis…?"

There was a knock on the door. Geo opened the door and release it was Omega-Xis.

"Oh, welcome back' Geo greeted "Did you invite her?"

"Yeah, she's on her way now" replied Omega-Xis

*_ding-dong*_

"That must be her now" said Omega-Xis

Omega-Xis and Geo went outside to the living room and saw Sonia standing next to Lyra and Hope.

"Geo, where are you going with Sonia?" asked Hope in suspicion "A date I see"

"Um uh, it's not like that mom!" Geo and Sonia were blushing.

"Right ahahaha, well run along now, I'll see you tonight okay?" said Hope

"Yeah, see you tonight" Geo replied.

Hope left the house, which means Sonia, Lyra, Omega-Xis, and Geo were the only ones home, but their going to go soon anyway.

"Well, shall we take the Wave Road?" asked Geo

"Um sure, I'm ready" replied Sonia

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Mega Man ready to rock!

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Mega Man and Harp Note went out to the house, and jump to the Wave Road. Onward to Wilshire Hills!

**Luna's House**

"Sigh, so bored…everyone's busy…except Geo" said Luna

"Maybe I'll go call him now"

Luna used her Hunter-VG to call Geo.

_*Ringgggg-ringgggggg-ringggggg*_

"Hello?" asked Mega Man

"Mega Man!" yelled Luna "What are you doing?"

"Oh um, I'm going somewhere with Sonia"

"Hi Luna!" yelled Harp Note

"So-Sonia???" asked Luna

"Um yeah, well-"

"Geo!" yelled Harp Note "There are viruses at Spica Mall!"

"Oh great, sorry Luna, I got to go" Mega Man hung up on her.

"Sigh…maybe I should go ruin their date…" Luna thought of an idea to make a perfect date break up?

She used her Hunter-VG again, and dialed something with her fingers.

"Hello?" asked Luna "Get me, Tom Burke on the line"

**On the Wave Road**

_Battle Card_

_Heat Grenade_

_Pulse Song_

Mega Man threw a fire grenade at the viruses. It made a huge explosion, but they are still coming. Harp Note fired a heart shaped at the viruses, but again, STILL coming.

"Man, they're still coming!" yelled Omega-Xis "Well, let's go buck wild for once"

Omega-Xis slap most of the viruses. So far he's doing a good job at it.

"Hmmm…" Mega Man is thinking "Sonia, are you good at aiming?"

"Yeah, of course Geo" replied Harp Note "Why?"

"Cause, let's go help Omega-Xis"

"Follow my battle card moves" said Mega Man

_Battle Card _

_Mad Vulcan!_

Both of them equipped a Mad Vulcan on their left hand, firing rapidly at the viruses.

"Growl!!!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Sigh, no manners…well you're doing great Sonia!" yelled Lyra "Keep it up, the viruses are almost gone."

_Battle Card_

_Radar Missiles!_

Mega Man and Harp Note equipped Radar Missiles battle card and fired at the viruses. So far, the viruses are getting lesser and lesser

"Alright, go finish them Omega-Xis!" yelled Mega Man

"Graaaagghhhhh!"

Omega-Xis slashed up, down, left, and right. All the viruses were gone…But, something was behind Harp Note. It slashed her from behind making her cut off the EM Wave Change. Omega-Xis was able to catch her on time.

"Harp Note!" yelled Mega Man

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked.

"It was only virus, but it was bigger, larger, and it had a sword. It looked exactly like a knight."

"Well, it's time for some fun" said Mega Man

_Battle Card_

_Break Sabre!_

A spiral sword came out of Mega Man's left hand.

_En garde_!

Slashing up, down, left, and right; the virus swordplay was truly amazing. But Mega Man was much better.

"_I got an idea…" thought Mega Man_

_Battle Card_

_Freeze Knuckle!_

He punched at the ground and made the huge virus freeze, then finally with his final attack…

_Battle Card_

_Strike Edge_

_Swordfighter!_

With the combination with sword fighter, Mega Man was able to slash the enemy faster, stronger and accurately. Finally, the virus was deleted.

"Alright…that was one weird virus" Mega Man said.

"Hey Omega-Xis, is Sonia alright?" asked Mega Man

"Yeah, she'll be fine, don't worry" Omega-Xis replied "Oh look, she's waking up now"

"Ughhh…"Sonia was able to come around "Geo…are you okay?" asked Sonia.

"Yeah" Mega Man replied "How about you?"

"I feel much better…thanks" Sonia said "So, you want to get there now?"

"Yeah…let's go, I'll carry you along the way" Mega Man said.

"Uhh, th-thanks Geo" Sonia blushed.

Omega-Xis lended Sonia to Mega Man.

"Hey look!" yelled a man "Mega Man is carrying the pop star singer Sonia Strumm!"

"Hey Mega Man!" yelled the reporters "Is Sonia your girlfriend?"

Every one knew Mega Man was Geo and Sonia was Harp Note, so they were quite popular now…since there was a fan club of them.

"When are you gonna sign stuff for your fans?"

"Did you guys kissed?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry Kid, you're on your own!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Arghhh, I hate reporters" said Mega Man "Let's just get on our way before I get mad or something."

Mega Man, who is carrying Sonia, was on his way to Wilshire Hills to see the newly scientific museum that just open a few days ago.

**5 minutes later…**

"Sonia, are you alright now?" asked Mega Man

"Yeah" Sonia replied "We can go down now"

"Ok" replied Mega Man

They went down to the ground and Mega Man pulsed out, still carrying Sonia.

"Uhhhhh" Sonia still on Geo's arm "You can let go of me now Geo"

Geo was staring at Sonia for 5 seconds and realize what Sonia said.

"Oh, sorry, right" Geo who was blushing, put Sonia down and saw Aaron Boreal outside.

"Geo!" yelled Aaron "Over here!"

They went to Aaron and started to talk to him.

"So Geo, your dad told me that you were coming" Aaron said

"He did?" Geo said in confusion "Oh well, can we go inside the museum?"

"Sure, it's reserved for you two" replied Aaron

"Can we go in now?" asked Omega-Xis in irritation.

"Sure, follow me I'll take you a tour" Aaron said.

"Man, this is gonna take forever!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Chill, it'll be over soon" replied Geo

**1 hour later…**

"And they are now brother planets, you should know that by now Geo" Aaron said.

"Thanks Mr. Boreal, can we see the new Space Sim?" Geo asked.

"Sure, the air is pretty stale, but it should be enough" replied Aaron

"Alright!" yelled Geo "I can't wait to go!"

"Yeah, the Space Sim has this new game called Mega Monsters" Aaron said "Fired the buster like Mega Man and hit the enemy target.

"Wow that sounds like fun alright!" said Sonia in excitement.

"Well, off we go!" Aaron went inside the lab of the Space Sim to set everything up. He told them to go inside. This time you don't need a space suit.

"Off you go, Geo! Sonia!" yelled Aaron

"Weeeeeee!" said Sonia floating in space.

"I guess this is kinda fun, well hopefully that Mega Monster game is fun"

"GRAAGGGHHHHH!!!"

"AAHHHHHH" Omega-Xis shrieked like a girl.

"…." Geo…feeling all weird because he couldn't believe what he just heard

"Hahaha, it looks like Omega-Xis got woman stuff inside of him" said Sonia laughing so hard.

Lyra was just chuckling.

"…All of you will never mention this" Omega-Xis was embarrassed.

"Ahahaa, don't worry Omega-Xis" said Aaron on the speakers "They are just monsters from the game."

"Why did you make it look so ugly?" asked Omega-Xis

"So people can play the game more, and you have to pay to play that game…but you guys don't need to pay" Aaron was generous because Geo has been smiling a lot lately. He fulfilled Kelvin's dream to spread the world about Brother Band…

"Thank you " said Geo "Sonia, Omega-Xis, Lyra, and I would like to face the challenges of this game now."

"Well, good luck because it's not easy once you keep going on higher levels" Aaron turned on the game device and Geo, Sonia, Omega-Xis, and Lyra arms turn into a Mega Buster just like Mega Man.

"This should be easy!" yelled Geo

"I hope you guys enjoy it!" Aaron said "In 3…2…1…GO!"

**2 hours pass by quickly…**

"Yes!" yelled Geo "I won!!!"

Of course Geo won, because he was very skilled with the Mega Buster.

"Congratulation!" yelled Aaron Boreal "Come on up, I'll give you something Geo"

"I wonder what it is…" Geo was curious and excited at the same time

They went out of the Space Sim and go up to Mr. Boreal to see what the new prize is.

"Well, here's your new prize!" yelled Aaron

It was 1000 Zennys.

"Uh, Mr. Boreal" said Geo "Why are you giving me this?"

"Hahaha, well this is your dad's money so don't feel too guilty and besides Omega-Xis took you here just like he promise" replied Aaron.

"Oh, well thanks, I think we're gonna go home Mr. Boreal" said Geo "Bye!"

Everyone said their good byes and left the museum. It was only 5:00 pm…what are they going to do now?

"Well what now Geo?" asked Sonia

"Well let's see…" Geo couldn't think of anything else…but all of a sudden!

"Hey look!" yelled the reporters "Sonia is going out with Mega Man for real!"

"Eeeek!" yelled Sonia "We gotta get out of there!"

"I got an idea!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Omega-Xis!" Geo yelled "What are you doing?"

"Just like how I scared Prez girl" replied Omega-Xis

He got out of the Hunter-VG and started giving the reporters a scary look.

"Wha-what is that monster doing???" the reporters were scared at Omega-Xis

"_Grrrrrrr…GRAAGHHHHHHHH!_"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled the reporters!

Omega-Xis was chasing them, showing his clothes, and his arms were moving like crazy. The reporters got so scared that the left before you know it.

"Ahahaha, good job Omega-Xis" said Sonia

"Yep, got to say, it really scared me there" Geo was relieved the reporters were gone.

"Well, that's why he's a mutt to me." Lyra said.

"Hehehe, that felt good" said Omega-Xis

"Let's go home now guys" said Geo

Sonia and Geo went back to his house. They decide to take the train there since its close by.

**15 minutes later…**

"Back at Echo Ridge…" said Geo

"Well, shall we go now?" asked Sonia

"Yeah, it's getting late; let's go eat something at my house" Geo stomach started growling.

**At the Same Time**

Somewhere in the corner of the deluxe looking building, there spotted a blonde girl spying on the young couples.

"Those reporters failed!" yelled Luna "It's time to go spy on them."

"Can't we take a break now Luna, we'll have a better plan tomorrow" said Vogue sick and tired of Luna being like this.

"Alright…" said Luna disappointedly.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna show Geo **my** love to him" said Luna

**Geo's House**

"Welcome home Geo!" yelled Hope

"Thanks mom, is it okay if Sonia came over to eat with us?" asked Geo

"Of course, please help yourselves dear" Hope said "Today we've having some noodle soup."

"Thank you Ms. Stelar" said Sonia

"Your welcome, did you all have fun at the museum today?" asked Hope

"Yeah, absolutely" replied Geo and Sonia together.

"That's good; I saw both of you guys on T.V." Hope giggled.

Geo and Sonia looked at each other.

"Wha-what did the reporters say?" asked Sonia

"They said you two were going out…" Hope said

Geo and Sonia started to blush

"Humans and their feelings" Omega-Xis sighed.

"That's cute though" replied Lyra

"Can we eat now mom!" yelled Geo quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and go help yourselves" said Hope "Your father is still at WAZA working on a new project, he'll probably be home very late"

"Ok, thanks mom" said Geo

**20 minutes later…**

"Wow, this is the best I ever ate!" yelled Sonia

"Well, I guess home cooking beats everything" Hope smiled.

"You got it!" Sonia replied.

"Mom, can I go to the Roof to do stargazing?" asked Geo

"Sure, bring Sonia along and ask her if she wants to sleepover" said Hope

"_Sleepover…"_ Geo whispered in his mind

"Is something wrong?" asked Hope

"No" replied Geo "I'll go ask her now"

"Sonia!" yelled Geo "You wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Um sure, you're mom let's me right?" asked Sonia

"Yeah, but first let's do stargazing"

They all said good bye to Hope and went the rooftop of the school.

**Rooftop**

Both of them standing, looking up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful…" said Sonia

"Only if you put on the Visualizer" Geo gave the Visualizer to Sonia

"Wow, you're right" said Sonia "These stars remind me of you"

"How come?" asked Geo

"Oh, because every time I see you, I get happier" Sonia smiled and gave back the Visualizer to Geo

Suddenly, she put started to hug Geo from the behind and her arms were around his stomach.

"Sonia…what are you doing?" Geo blushed feeling strange.

"Something Geo" Sonia grinned.

She gave Geo a small kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa…" Geo was blushing darker than before.

"Hey look!" yelled the reporters "Sonia is all cuddly on Geo!"

"Man not again!" yelled Geo

"Lyra!" yelled Sonia "Let's use the guitar!"

"Alright, go for it Sonia!"

There was a portal behind Sonia, Sonia dragged Geo inside of it and they disappeared.

"Man this is priceless news!" yelled the reporter.

**Geo's House**

"Whoa, back to my house already?" Geo said in confusion

"Harp Note's powers for your information" said Sonia

"Oh right…" Geo said

"Those reporters sure are nosy" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah, well let's not worry about that" Geo yawned "Let's go to sleep, it looks like mom already went to bed"

Everyone went to bed, Geo and Sonia decided to share a bed, and finally Geo made a move and put his arms around Sonia.

"Good night Sonia" said Geo

"Good night Geo" replied Sonia

"Good night Omega-Xis" Lyra said

"ZzzZzzzzzZzz good night…ZzzzZzz" Omega-Xis already fasted asleep

"Sigh, rude as always" said Lyra

Everyone went to sleep from a long day

**That was Chapter 2 everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Homework can be crazy sometimes. Tell me if I made any mistakes because I tend to don't double check my work or don't read carefully. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Luna's Love 4 Geo**

It was 9:30 am in the morning, Geo just opened his eyes.

"*Yawns* Man, I'm tired…" Geo just woke up

"Morning kid" said Omega-Xis "How was your sleep with Sonia?"

"Huh?" asked Geo…then he just remembered Sonia was right next to him.

"Uhhhh, oh?" Geo decided to wake up early and get breakfast for Sonia.

"Omega-Xis you wanna come?" asked Geo

"Alright, let's go"

They went to the kitchen and made some pancakes. Hope must be sleeping still and Kelvin is probably at work.

**10 minutes later…**

"Right, let's give this to Sonia" said Geo carrying the pancakes

He went inside the room and Sonia just woke up talking to Lyra.

"Hey Sonia…I made some pancakes!" said Geo

"Oh thanks, it looks great!" replied Sonia "Can I try it now?"

"Yep, it's all set and ready" He handed the pancakes to Sonia "Here's the syrup"

He gave the syrup to Sonia "Thanks Geo" she takes the first bite…

"Mmmm…" Sonia said "It taste so good!"

"Glad you like it, well eat it up so I can wash the plates" said Geo

"Man, how come we aliens can't eat those…" Omega-Xis said

"Don't ask me, ask the one who created aliens" Lyra said

**17 minutes later…**

"Wow Geo, these pancakes taste so good…" Sonia said as she finished her last piece of pancake.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't be surprised, my mom does better than me" Geo said

"Oh well, your not so bad either, don't be all negative now" Sonia said trying to cheer him up.

_*Ringggg Ringgggg Rinngggg*_

"Oh that's my Hunter-VG" said Sonia "…Oh man, I'm late, and I got to go to WBG Studios because I got a concert right now!

"Oh ok" said Geo "Well I had fun today and yesterday, so thanks for coming"

"Yeah no problem, thanks for inviting me" said Sonia "It's usually me who invites you in dates" she giggled.

"Uhhh, hehehe…yeah" Geo stuttered, getting all red

"Ahaha, ok well I'm gonna go now" said Sonia "Let's go Lyra"

"Ok Sonia, bye Meggers" Lyra giggled

"Yeah yeah…" Omega-Xis was annoyed by that name

A portal opened up and Sonia went inside.

"Sigh" Geo took a deep breath and breath out.

"You like her?" asked Omega-Xis

"No!" yelled Geo blushing "Stop asking me these questions"

"Then what about the Prez girl?" Omega-Xis asked again.

"No way!" yelled Geo "You're crazy"

_Ding-Dong_

"Sigh, who's that early in the morning" Geo said lazily.

He went to the living room and see who is it. He opens the door and…

"Hello?" he said

"Geo Stelar!" yelled Luna

"Since you went on a date with Sonia, you're gonna have to do me a favor" Luna said furiously.

"Date?" Geo said shockingly "Um well, it might be, uhhh"

"It was a date Prez girl" Omega-Xis said "Sheesh, why do you care anyway?"

"Because, well ummm…" Luna stuttered, feeling all speechless.

"Give her a break Omega-Xis" said Vogue

"Hmmm…" Omega-Xis thinking "_Sonia won't like this one bit_"

"Ummm, you wanna come to Sonia's concert with me?" Luna asked

"Ok…uh why are you asking me to come?" Geo said confusingly "What about Zack and Bud?"

"Well, they've been busy doing some stuff I don't know" said Luna

"_Kid, it's best if you don't say no to her, she'll get even madder!"_ whispered Omega-Xis

"_Right, well I guess I shouldn't turn down her offer…"_ Geo whispered back

"Ok, it won't hurt anyway…hopefully" Geo replied nervously.

"Yay!" yelled Luna in excitement "Well, shall we get going?"

"Sure…" Geo felt disappointed for some reason…

"Kid, can I talk to you?" asked Omega-Xis

"Sure" Geo went to the kitchen and talk to Omega-Xis there, he got out of the Hunter-VG "What is it?"

"What about Sonia?" Omega-Xis asked "Do you like her?"

"Umm…well…" Geo couldn't really say anything, all he did was blushed.

"Stop blushing and answer!" said Omega-Xis impatiently.

"We're all friends!" yelled Geo furiously

"Is something wrong Geo?" Luna asked suspiciously "It's time to go to the concert now…"

"Right Luna…" Geo made a strange look.

They both left out of the door leaving Omega-Xis behind…but he was about to catch up soon.

"_This is gonna be really dramatic…and I wonder why she wants to go to Sonia's concert for a date…"_ Omega-Xis thought _"This is getting interesting…"_

**At the Same Time…**

"What's up with you and Sonia?" Luna asked suspiciously and yet furiously.

"Nothing Luna" Geo replied "Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason…" Luna said "Look, we're almost there" she pointed out.

They've arrived at the studio and reporters all of a sudden made a stampede!

"Whoa!" yelled the reporters "Is that your girlfriend or ex?"

"Are you cheating on Sonia?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"How does it feel dating Mega Man blondie?"

"**WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!"** yelled Geo "Leave me alone!!!"

Suddenly Luna gave Geo a huge hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Geo started to blush madly.

"He's cheating on Sonia!" yelled the nosy reporters "But, it's still a priceless story!"

"…Help!" yelled Geo

"Come on Geo!" they yelled "Show some love!"

They kept on taking pictures and videos, Geo didn't know what to do…he was basically tied from Luna's arm around him.

"Hey!" yelled Sonia "What's going on here!"

She saw Luna holding onto Geo still blushing. Luna gave her a glare, she glared back at her. Then she looked at Geo again, and a little grin on her faced showed. She ran away like nothing ever happened.

"Wait, Sonia!" Geo was too tied up from Luna's arm and all the reporters were surrounding him.

"Need help kid!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Been needing it, Omega-Xis!" Geo said struggling.

"Alright…let's go buck wild" Omega-Xis smiled evilly.

_ROARRRRRR!!!!!_

_*crash* *clang* *crash*_

_GROAR!!!!!!_

Omega-Xis was throwing, carrying, and smashing some invaluable pieces. Geo was able to escape from Luna's arm.

"Thanks Omega-Xis!" yelled Geo

He ran inside the studio to go and find Sonia while Omega-Xis keeping everyone distracted. Even Luna didn't notice that Geo was gone.

"_I guess I should tell Sonia…" _Geo thought.

**That was Chapter 3 everyone. Look forward for Chapter 4! Sorry if it was taking so long to update. Homework always get crazy sometimes. Well on to Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Courage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Courage**

**Hallway**

After Geo escaped from those thunderous reporters, he ran to find Sonia and tell her how he actually feels. But, since this upset her so much…it's hard to find her…

"Argh!" yelled Geo "Where can she be???"

"Who knows kid…" exclaimed Omega-Xis "Wait, I sense a presence…"

"Ho Hummm…" Geo thinking where Sonia would be "Wouldn't it be obvious if Sonia is in her dressing room"

_Geo facial expression_ - (-.-)

"Nah really kid?" said Omega-Xis sarcastically "Well then, go get her and tell her how you really feel!"

"Let's go!"

**Dressing Room**

"Sonia don't cry, I'm pretty sure that Geo doesn't want to hurt your feelings…" Lyra tried to make Sonia feel better.

"Bu-but…Lu-luna…she…Geo likes her more than me…" stuttered Sonia

"I don't know about the boy but…" Lyra thinking "Geo is a more of a man than a child, he really knows how to make girls feel better"

"You think so Lyra?"

"Of course!" yelled Lyra "He could pop up out of nowhere and said he's sorry and he likes you instead of Luna"

**A few seconds later…**

"Sonia!" Geo yelled "I don't like Luna!"

"I like her more as a friend, but you…" He stopped talking for a second "I only like you Sonia"

"Wow, I said too soon" said Lyra

"Geo…" Sonia couldn't believe those words that came out of Geo's mouth "Do you really mean it?"

He gave her a hug tighter than anything…it felt warm for a second…then he let's go of her.

"I really mean it Sonia" Geo replied "Yesterday, my feelings were more open toward you."

"Geo…I like you too" Sonia smiled so happily

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on a door.

"_Sonia!" _the manager yelled "_The concert starts in one hour, so get ready and start practicing your vocals!"_

"Um yeah!" Sonia yelled back "I will, tell the audience that I will have a surprise"

"_What surprise?" _asked the manager dumbfound "_What is it?"_

"You'll see" Sonia eyed at Geo with suspicion and curiosity.

"Hey Geo"

"Can you sing?" Sonia asked.

"What!" Geo yelled shockingly by the question "No, I can't sing at all!"

"Well, let's get started okay?" asked Sonia "We're going to sing together…do you trust me on this?"

"Kid, you should try it out" Omega-Xis praised him "It's not that bad you know…hehehehe"

"Ugh…" By the thought of it, Geo felt like barfing "Only once Sonia, I won't ever do it again!"

"That's great Geo!" said Sonia with excitement "Well, let's practice and get ready for the concert; we only have an hour, so work hard Geo!"

Geo nodded and they went straight to practice. So far Geo seems to be good with the vocals, but can he handle the crowded?

**1 hour later…**

While Sonia sings first few songs, Geo will come to the spotlight and sing with her.

**48 minutes later…**

"Do I really have to wear a tuxedo for this one song?" asked Geo

"That's what Sonia said" Lyra replied

"I can't wait to die laughing at you Geo!" Omega-Xis said thinking about it.

"That's not making him feel any better you know!" Lyra yelled.

"Everyone!" yelled Sonia "I'm going to sing with someone really special to me, and this is his first time singing so don't laugh!"

"We're going to take a 5 minute break, and we'll get started!"

Wow!" yelled one of the audiences "I wonder who that person is…"

"This is so going to be on the news!" yelled the reporters

**In the Dressing Room**

"What if this doesn't go well Sonia" Geo asked nervously.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine…just do a deep breath and hold my hand"

"Okay…I trust you and you trust me right?" Geo said.

"Of course…always"

**5 minutes later**

The concert was about to start...

Will Geo succeed in his singing? Or will everything will become an embarrassment…

**That was Chapter 4 everyone! Sorry for the late updating. This will probably be my last MegaMan Fan Fiction. I'll move on to Shugo Chara. So if you guys love Shugo Chara like I do! Then read my fanfictions about it once I made up a story about it. Chapter 5 will HOPEFULLY come out soon. Please Read & Review. Tell me if I have mistakes because I might not double check my work. So LAST CHAPTER HERE WE COME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stick Together No Matter What**

Geo and Sonia standing in front of everyone; millions of people came to watch the surprise or listen to Sonia sing. They didn't expect the hero Mega Man will sing. What's going to happen now…?

"So-s-s-s-Sonia…" Geo's thought of standing in front of millions of people was insane crazy according to him.

"Do you trust me?" Sonia asked

"Of course I do" he replied

"Hold my hand…and get ready for what we work hard on"

Sonia grabs Geo's hand which made him blush a little bit. When the music starts, Sonia starts to sing the first line of the song…

**Sonia's Line**

_As I sail with you across the finest oceans_

_On a way to find the key to our emotions_

_Together we will move the clouds to brighter days_

**Geo's Line**

_Some people question what I say tried to break up you and me_

_But I know this love between us is growing stronger_

_You can call me whenever from wherever_

**Sonia's Line**

_Just remember that_

_I'll be there  
_

_Through all the stormy weather  
_

_Us break up never  
_

_No we'll be together  
_

_Forever_

(Both of them look at each other…and sang again…)

**Geo and Sonia Lines**

_You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
_

_But I believe so strongly in you and I  
_

_Can somebody answer me the question why  
_

_You don't miss your water till the well runs dry_

(Looking toward audiences…they started to dance while their microphones were in their hands. With only one hand…they danced)

**Sonia's Lines**

_As I close my eyes  
_

_Sit back while reminiscing  
_

_Of when we used to fuss and fight but end up kissing  
_

_There may be sad and pain for time so long to wait  
_

_But in my heart you'll always be everything and more to me_

**Geo's Lines**

_For I know this love between us is growing stronger_

_You can call me whenever from wherever  
_

_Just remember that  
_

_I'll be there  
_

_Through all the stormy weather  
_

_Us break up never  
_

_No we'll be together  
_

_Forever_

**Geo and Sonia's Lines**

_You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
_

_But I believe so strongly in you and I  
_

_Can somebody answer me the question why  
_

_You don't miss your water till the well runs dry_

They stopped…and Geo looks at the audience

**Geo's Lines**

_For you are always on my mind  
_

_You are always on my mind  
_

_Girl you know that you  
_

_You are always  
_

_You are always on my mind  
_

_You are always forever_

They looked at each other

**Geo and Sonia Lines**

_You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
_

_But I believe so strongly in you and I  
_

_Can somebody answer me the question why  
_

_You don't miss your water till the well runs dry_

(Starting dancing again)

**Geo's Lines**

_You don't miss your water girl no  
_

_But I believe so strongly in you and I, yeah  
_

_Can somebody answer me the question why_

(They stopped again, looking at each other…)

**Sonia's Lines**

_Cause you don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry yeah listen  
_

_If you ever get the feeling  
_

_You wanna play around starting cheating, remember  
_

_You don't miss your water 'til the well runs… dry…_

After that song, Geo and Sonia EM Wave Changed and went to Echo Ridge Elementary School Roof. The audience was basically crying…couldn't believe what they saw. Luna was furious of course, but she had a little sadness in her heart.

"_Good job Geo…"_ Luna said in her mind

We're always going to be together no matter what right Geo?" Sonia asked smiling.

"Of course…I had fun today…thank you"

It was night time…they were both stargazing. Geo couldn't believe that he sang in front of millions of people, but yet again, it felt good and gave him lots of confidents. As for Sonia, she's just happy that her special friend trusts her so much. They were like best friends…that will stick together no matter what happens…

**THE END!**

**Thank you for reading my story everyone! Please Read and Review. Tell me if I have mistakes etc. This is probably my last Mega Man Fan Fiction. Well, I'll write about it again. I'm just taking a break. If you love Shugo Chara…then look forward for my new story about it ********. **

**Once again guys! Thanks for supporting me and giving me a lot of GOOD IDEAS! **

**See you again in my other stories!**

**P.S. This song that is in my story is called: You Don't Miss Your Water by Craig David**

**EXCELLENT SONG PEOPLE! LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE!  
**

**So I don't own this song! Or Mega Man!  
**

**-MegaGirl**


End file.
